


Spirits Past

by soulmetalfairy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Natsu Dragneel, Celestial Spirits - Freeform, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hurt Lucy Heartfilia, Hurt/Comfort, Mind Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmetalfairy/pseuds/soulmetalfairy
Summary: Lucy returns home late one night after catching the last train to magnolia from her last job. She enters her home to find someone waiting for her there, and he wanted something from her that she could not give him. Who exactly is this guy, and why does he want to take her strongest Zodiac away from her?Will the rest of her team be able to protect her before this man can take what he wants from her?(Summary may change as time goes..... not sure yet.)
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia & Loke, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Unwanted Guest

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is supposed to take place shortly before the Tartarus arc is because I'm still stuck in the middle of the arc at the moment. I really hope that you guys like this because I've had this idea floating around in my head for nearly two years now and I just had to put it down on paper.  
> If you do like it then leave a kudos or a comment to let me know what you think. I would love to hear your feedback.
> 
> Also if you don't mind I will be adding my own character later in the story. Her name is Mo bernandina, and she is a dragon slayer just like Natsu, but she can use all types of dragon slayer magic. If you want some more understanding about her character I have another story I wrote about a year or so ago with her in it.

The sun had set on the city of Magnolia hours ago, the street lights above being the only guide for the blonde to follow as she traveled down the street. Her suitcase was dragging behind her, rumbling against the cobblestone as she walked towards her apartment. She was carrying a small snowman looking creature in her arms, being one of her celestial spirits named Plue. 

'' For once we got the whole reward.'' Lucy said with a smile on her face. Her wallet was full of Jewel, enough to pay the rent for the next two months if she did not have to stalk up on groceries and a few other necessities first. She was sure a small job on her own would do it to cover next months rent as well. 

At least she hoped so. 

'' I think I need a good hot bath when I get home, and of course I can let you have a treat to Plue.'' Lucy said, to which the celestial spirit cheered in joy. 

She finally turned the corner to find that her apartment looked just the same as when she had left it a few days prior. None of the lights were on, all the windows were closed, and the door was still shut and appeared to be locked. 

It was about time that she had the place to herself for once. 

She unlocked the door, climbing the stairs to reach the second floor of the apartment. She flipped the lights on, walking over to her bed. She sat down for a second with a sigh, her bones achy and longing for sleep. 

'' Time for a hot bath and some sleep.'' She said. She set Plue down on her bed, reaching for the little treets she kept in her desk drawer for the Nikola spirit. She pulled out a lollipop, handing it to the spirit who smiled brightly at her. 

'' There you go buddy. If you want to head home you can since I'm getting a bath.'' Lucy said. 

Plue didn't say anything. He just continued to open up the lollipop to eat it. Lucy smiled at him as she turned to head towards the bathroom. 

She was inside the bath for nearly a half hour, enjoying the hot water on her sore body. The mission had not even been that hard of one, but the train ride had been nearly two days. Lucy did not regret the single mission however, especially since she had enough rent money for the next two months if she took a few small jobs around town.

She dressed in a pair of comfortable pajama's, heading towards her bed. When she reached her room she saw that Plue was no longer there, so he must have returned to the spirit world. 

Lucy did not mind this, ready to just get some sleep. She curled up under the covers, and began to drift. 

She was nearly taken by the darkness, ready to slip into a peaceful dream. 

That's when she felt the hand clamp over her mouth, and something cold was pressed against her check. 

Lucy's eyes shot wide open in fear, and if her mouth had not been covered she was sure she would have screamed. 

Someone shushed her, his face closer to her than she liked. 

'' Don't say a word little lady.'' He stated in a deep rough voice. '' I want you to listen closely.'' He stated. '' i want your keys. I know that you're fairy tails celestial spirit mage. I want you to hand them over now, and no one will get hurt.'' 

Lucy's eyes widened in horror as she shook her head no. She would rather die then be forced to hand over her keys. 

'' Bad decision.'' He stated as his other hand drew the knife across her cheek. Blood blossomed, slipping down her skin in a tendril of crimson. Lucy shut her eyes tight as she felt the knife move to press against her neck. 

'' If you don't tell me then I will just kill you so that I can ransack the place and take those keys for myself.'' He stated. '' So lets make this easy for the both of us, and lets go ahead and you tell me where you are keeping your keys.'' He stated. 

Lucy shook her head no.

'' Guess that we will have to do this the hard way.'' He whispered. 

Lucy called out for her spirits. Her keys were in her desk drawer, where she always left them when she went to bed. Maybe they could hear her from this distance. 

Her efforts were rewarded with a bright flash of golden light in her bedroom. The man immediately let go of her as a figure appeared in the middle of her room. 

It was Loke, the leader of the Zodiac. 

'' I suggest you take your hands off my master.'' Loke seethed with anger. 

'' Finally.'' He whispered. '' The Lion appears before me.'' 

He immediately took his hands off of Lucy, who scrambled to try and get off her bed. 

'' Loke, he broke into my place. He wanted to take my keys.'' Lucy stated as she pushed back against the wall, inching closer to her door. 

'' Get out of here Lucy.'' Loke stated. '' I can take care of this guy.'' He stated. 

'' You'll need my help.'' Lucy stated, rushing towards the desk to fetch her keys. Her whip rested on top of the desk, which she quickly grabbed for her own protection. 

'' At last, after so many years of trying to find you, I have you in my sights.'' The man whispered with a sadistic grin on his face. '' It's been awhile since you ruined her life.'' 

'' I don't know what you're talking about.'' Loke stated. '' Now why don't we make this easy on all of us, and we walk down to the police station. You chose the wrong house to rob.'' He said. 

'' Oh, I only wanted one thing tonight.'' The man stated. '' And he's standing right before me.'' 

'' What?'' Lucy asked in confusion. 

'' This is for her.'' He stated before launching forward. 

The next few seconds went so fast that Lucy could barely process what had happened. She had felt a hand push her back out of the way, and then there was a blinding light. When the dots cleared from her vision she could see that the window to her apartment was broken, the man nowhere to be seen. Loke was standing before her, fists glowing with the power of Regulus. 

'' Are you ok?'' Loke asked, turning to face Lucy.

'' Yeah.'' Lucy assured. '' That guy just came out of nowhere. I don't even know how he got into the apartment.'' Lucy explained. 

'' He must have sneaked in and waited for you to get home.'' Loke suggested as he approached the window. He gazed down at the street below in search of where the man had gone off to. He did not see any sign of the man. Had he fallen into the water? '' I'm going down there to look for him. I think he fell in the water, but I want to be sure.'' Loke explained. 

'' I'm coming with you.'' Lucy stated as she clipped her belt on so she had both her keys and her whip. 

She watched as Loke leaped from the window to reach the street below. She did not want to do the same, so she ran as fast as her legs would carry her to reach street level. When she threw the door open she found Loke crouching over the edge of the river gazing into the water. She was quick to grab her whip off of her belt, ready in case the man came back. 

'' Do you see him?'' Lucy asked. 

'' No.'' Loke stated. '' He must have floated down-'' 

Loke never had the chance to finish what he was saying. Something shot up out of the water, grabbing a hold of his arm. Lucy tried to rush forward to grab him, but she was already to late. Before she could even move Loke was being pulled into the water, out of her sight. 

'' LOKE!'' 

Lucy crouched at the ledge of the river, gazing down into the water. She could not see anything down there with how dark it was. 

'' Loke, where are you? Please be ok.'' She whispered. She immediately reached for her keys, trying to think which one she could summon to help her out. Aquarius would be the best option, but she thought for sure that the mermaid would be mad at her if she tried. 

Oh well, it was her best bet to make sure that Loke was ok. 

She pulled Aquarius's key from the key ring, and dipped it into the water below. 

'' Open, gate of the water maiden! Aquarius!'' Lucy cried out. 

There was a golden light, and then the water spirit appeared before her. Aquarius looked pissed off, anger flashing in his eyes. 

'' You better have a damn good reason for summoning me while I was on a date with Scorpio.'' She stated. 

'' Please, I need your help for just a few minutes.'' Lucy begged. '' Someone attacked me. Loke came to help, and knocked him into the river. When we were checking to see where he was Loke got pulled in by him.'' 

'' Leo's down there?'' Aquarius asked in shock. 

'' Please, I just need your help to get him and the guy who attacked me out.'' Lucy said. 

Aquarius still looked annoyed, but she did turn towards the water. 

'' You should have said something sooner.'' Aquarius stated before diving into the water. 

Lucy stat patiently by the side of the river, waiting for any sign of her spirits. 

Finally, after just a few minutes of waiting, she saw the water breach, and then Aquarius was shooting out of the water with Loke in her grasp. Her other hand was gripping the collar of the man who had attacked her. Aquarius dumped the attacker on the cobblestone before setting Loke down beside where Lucy was seated. Loke was coughing, shivering from how cold the water had been. 

'' Thanks for the save.'' Loke said. 

'' Alright, I did what you asked, can I go back to my date now?'' Aquarius asked. 

'' Yeah, thank you.'' Lucy said, and with a wave of her key Aquarius was sent back to the spirit world. She then turned her attention to Loke. '' Are you ok?'' She asked. 

'' I'll be fine.'' Loke assured. He slowly pushed to a stand, turning to face the man. He walked forward, moving slowly. 

The man finally sat up, a maniacal grin on his face. 

'' I'm not through with you.'' He stated. That's when they saw a strange purple glow appear around his body. 

'' No way, he's a mage to?'' Lucy mumbled. 

'' Lucy get back.'' Loke stated. 

'' I'm going to make you pay for what happened to her!'' He screamed as he stood from the ground. The purple glow was growing brighter by the second, nearly blinding. 

'' Loke be careful.'' Lucy begged. 

'' Don't worry about me beautiful. I've got this one in the bag.'' Loke assured as his fists began to glow. 

'' That won't save you Lion. You can't stop my revenge.'' The man stated. '' You're going to die in agony just like she did.'' 

'' What are you talking about?'' Loke demanded. 

'' For Karen!'' He shouted as a magic circle appeared in front of him. 

Loke's eyes went wide when he said her name. 

'' It's been 10 years since she died.'' He stated. '' And now I'll be rid of the one thing that took her from me! PREPARE TO DIE!'' He screamed. 

'' Lucy, get out of here!'' Loke shouted. '' RUN!'' 

'' Loke!'' 

The magic shot forth from the mans hands, heading straight for Loke. Lucy watched as the purple light seemed to swallow Loke whole, enveloping him. The man then reached for the knife he had used to try and attack Lucy before. 

The purple light finally vanished, freeing Loke from the dark prison. Lucy watched as the lion spirit fell to his knees, panting heavily as he shook in pain. 

'' And now you'll die.'' He stated. 

'' NO!''

Lucy grabbed the first key off her key ring, finding it to be Virgo's. She summoned the maiden spirit, who immediately opened a hole under the mans feet to stop his advance. Virgo popped up beside Loke a moment later. 

'' I came as soon as you called Princess. Is it time for punishment?'' Virgo asked. 

'' Not now.'' Lucy stated as she rushed to Loke's side. She knelt down beside the spirit, resting a hand on his shoulders. '' Hey, can you hear me?'' Lucy asked. 

'' What has happened to big brother?'' Virgo asked. 

'' He was hit by some sort of spell.'' Lucy said. '' Where did that mage go?'' She asked. 

Virgo turned towards the hole to grab him. However, when the spirit looked down into it, she realized that he was no longer there. 

He was just gone. 

'' I'm sorry princess, but it appears that he got away.'' Virgo said. '' I will happily accept what ever punishment you see fit.'' She stated. 

'' Virgo, remind me to have a talk with you about the punishment stuff when we have a chance.'' Lucy mumbled. 

'' Gladly princess.'' Virgo said, to which Lucy huffed in annoyance.

'' Lucy.'' 

Lucy's eyes shot to look at the spirit in her arms. Loke was gazing up at her through half lidded eyes. There was something wrong, she could sense it. 

'' What is it?'' Lucy asked. 

'' Somethings not right.'' Loke whispered. '' I don't feel right.'' 

'' It may be best if big brother returns to the spirit world for now Princess. He is seriously injured.'' Virgo stated. 

'' Yeah, you're probably right.'' Lucy said as she reached for his key on her key ring. 

'' Shall I return as well princess?'' Virgo asked. 

'' Don't Virgo.'' Loke urged as Lucy freed his key from the ring. '' She'll need someone with her if he comes back.'' he stated. 

'' I understand big brother. I shall stay and protect princess.'' Virgo said. 

'' Close, gate of the lion.'' Lucy said as golden energy surrounded the key. Loke's body began to glow as the gate began to open. 

There was a moment of silence as Lucy watched the light around Loke grow brighter. She was sure that he was going to be just fine once he returned to the spirit world to rest and heal. 

However, he never even got that far. 

One second the light was bright golden in color, and then it turned to the purple shade of the man's magic. 

'' What is this?'' Lucy whispered, eyes wide in shock. 

She watched as Loke's eyes shot open in shock. He gripped his head in agony, screaming out. 

'' LOKE!'' Lucy reached out, pulling the spirit closer. 

'' Something is wrong with big brother.'' Virgo said, shock in her tone. 

Lucy waved Loke's key around, ending the spell that would have sent him back to the spirit world. When it ended the light faded, and Loke fell slack against her. He was breathing harder then when he had been hit by the man's magic. His hands shook as he gripped at his head in agony. 

'' Loke, can you hear me?'' Lucy asked. 

Loke did not respond to her, only grunting in pain. 

'' Something's wrong here.'' Lucy whispered. 

'' Princess, shall I help you get him inside?'' Virgo asked. 

'' If you would.'' Lucy begged. '' I need to call for some help.'' 

'' I can stay here with brother if you wish it of me princess.'' Virgo said. 

'' Thank you. Please keep an eye on him. I'll be back as soon as possible.'' Lucy stated. 

'' Please be careful princess.'' Virgo asked as she helped Loke to his feet. 

Lucy nodded before taking off in the direction of the guild. Maybe someone was still there, and if not then she could use the communication lacrima kept at the bar to call Erza at Fairy Hills for help. 


	2. Trapped

Lucy reached the guild in record timing. The lights were still on inside, so there had to be a few people inside the building still. it gave her hope as she pushed the door open to get inside. 

When she got inside she found Mira and Lisana standing behind the bar cleaning up from the day. Elfman was standing close by talking with them about a job he was taking on. There were a few other members strewn around the building, but none of them Lucy recognized. 

'' Hey there Lucy.'' Mira called out from behind the bar. '' What are you doing here so late.'' 

'' Mira, I need to see the communication lacrima.'' Lucy called out as she rushed towards the bar. As she got closer she saw both take over sisters gasp in shock. 

'' Lucy, is that blood on your face?'' Lisana asked. 

'' What happened to you?'' Mira asked, rushing around the bar with the communication lacrima in hand. 

'' I was attacked at home. Something happened to Loke. I need to get ahold of Erza or Mo.'' Lucy stated. 

'' Here, you should wash that cut so it doesn't get infected.'' Lisana said as she handed a wet rag to Lucy. Lucy took it with thanks before tapping on the lacrima a few times to call for Erza. As far as she knew, Erza was on her own S class mission. Mo was at Fairy Hill's, so she would rather not have to wake her up for this. 

'' Please pick up Erza.'' Lucy whispered. 

The lacrima flashed a few times, and then it came to life. She could see Erza on the other side, dressed and ready for bed. 

'' Lucy? Is everything alright?'' Erza asked. 

'' I was attacked in my home. This guy had some strange magic on him. What ever it was he cast it on Loke, and now I can't send him back to the spirit world.'' lucy explained. '' I need some help.'' 

'' Are you serious?'' Erza asked in shock. '' Who attacked you?'' She asked. 

'' I don't know.'' Lucy said. '' I've never seen him before. He broke into the house. I didn't recognize him from anywhere.'' She explained. 

'' Ok then.'' Erza whispered. '' You should get in contact with Mo and Natsu for now. I can't make it back to magnolia till the morning, and I think Gray is still out on his job to.'' 

'' Please hurry.'' Lucy begged. '' This guy, he said some things that really had me on edge....... I'm worried about Loke's safety if I can't send him back to the spirit world.'' She explained. 

'' I understand, so go get Natsu and Mo, and I would suggest that you don't return home for tonight.''

'' I left Loke at my house with Virgo.'' Lucy whispered.

'' Then call them to the guild. If he comes back that will most likely be the first place he goes. Be careful Lucy.'' Erza said. '' And be safe.'' 

'' I will.'' Lucy said. 

The lacrima went dark soon after that. Lucy was quick to poke at it a few more times, and eventually a second face appeared on the lacrima screen. This one was a young girl, no older then Wendy maybe. She had really messy bed head, her red hair tangled around her head. She scrubbed at her eyes as she sat up. 

'' Lucy, what are you calling me so late?'' Mo asked. 

'' Mo I need you to come over to the guild as soon as possible, and bring Natsu and Wendy with you.'' Lucy explained. 

'' What are you talking about?'' Mo asked. '' I thought you didn't want us to bother you once you got back.'' She mumbled.

'' Mo, please just do as I asked. I really need your help for this one.'' Lucy explained. 

'' Ok then.'' Mo whispered. '' We'll both be over soon.'' Mo explained, and then the lacrima went dark. When it did Lucy gave a sigh of relief, leaning her head against the bar with a sigh. As she did this Mira came around and rested a hand on her shoulder. 

'' Lucy, why don't you stay here for now?'' Mira asked. '' I can send Elfman to your place to bring Loke over.'' She suggested. 

'' I left Virgo with Loke.'' Lucy explained. '' I can contact her with her key so she can bring him over.'' 

'' Here.'' 

Lucy saw a mug fall before her, filled with a steaming liquid. A quick smell revealed it to be some sort of tea.

'' You look like you could use this.'' Lisana said with a soft smile. 

'' Thank you.'' Lucy said, taking the mug between her hands. Like she said, she was able to call VIrgo through her key, and within minutes she was appearing through a hole just outside the guild with Loke in her arms. The lion spirit looked absolutely embarrassed to be carried by the maiden spirit, but Virgo did not seem to care. 

'' Princess, where shall I set big brother?'' Virgo asked. 

'' Virgo, I can walk on my own. You don't have to carry me.'' Loke said, trying to get out of her hold. Virgo eventually set Loke on the ground, allowing him to stand on his own. He looked slightly unsteady, but not as much as he had the last time Lucy saw him. 

'' I shall return to the spirit world then.'' Virgo said, and with a poof of light she was gone. Once the maiden spirit was gone Lucy stood to rush over to where Loke was standing. She pulled him close for a hug. 

'' Are you feeling any better?'' Lucy asked. 

'' Surprisingly yes.'' Loke said. '' It's a little freaky to be honest.'' he admitted. 

'' I already called Mo to come over. Maybe she can help us out.'' Lucy explained. 

'' Let's just hope.'' Loke whispered. 

\---

It was nearly another hour before Mo finally walked into the guild followed by a tired looking Natsu, and concerned Wendy. 

'' We're here.'' Natsu called out. '' Why did you call us so late at night?'' He mumbled. 

'' I was having such a good dream about fish, and now its gone.'' happy complained. 

'' Is that truly all that you're bothered by tomcat?'' Carla asked with a look of disappointment. 

'' Now's not the time for this.'' Ray, Mo's exceed partner, stated. 

'' Thank god you guys are here.'' Lucy whispered, rushing forward to reach the rest of her team. 

'' Why did you call us in Lucy?'' Natsu asked a second time. 

'' I was attacked in my home. Who ever it was that attacked me cast a strange spell on Loke. I can't send him home.'' Lucy said. '' And...... He said some things that really bothered the both of us..... I didn't think anyone would still remember what happened to her.'' Lucy whispered. 

'' What are you talking about?'' Wendy asked. '' Was this man out for revenge against you?'' She asked. 

'' I don't think it was for me.'' Lucy stated. '' When he attacked me he started asking about my Zodiac keys. When Loke summoned himself the man was more invested in attacking him then me.'' She explained. 

'' Where is Loke now?'' Mo asked. 

'' He went to the infirmary because I told him to get some rest.'' Lucy said. '' He said he was fine, but I could see it in his eyes. He was still hurting from what ever happened to him when the spell was cast on him.'' she explained. 

'' We may be able to help.'' Wendy said. '' let's see what we can do.'' She stated. 

Lucy lead Mo and Wendy towards the infirmary, Natsu and the exceed's following behind. When they stepped inside they found Loke sitting on the far bed just staring at his hands. he was clearly deep in thought, not noticing their entrance until Lucy moved closer to him. 

'' Is something wrong Loke?'' Lucy asked. 

'' Something just doesn't feel right.'' Loke whispered. '' I don't even know how to describe it really.... my magic just feels wrong.'' He stated. 

'' It's possible that the spell cast on you is the cause of this.'' Wendy said. 

'' We might be able to help if we work together on it.'' Mo stated. '' Then you should be able to return home.'' she added with a soft smile. Loke returned it. 

'' What do I need to do?'' Loke asked, allowing the two dragon slayers to take the lead. 

'' lay down first.'' Wendy said. '' It wouldn't be good if you passed out on us while we're working.'' She explained. 

Loke did as Wendy asked, laying back on the small cot while Wendy and Mo moved to stand around the bed. 

'' Alright, we're going to start now, so just relax.'' Wendy warned. Loke nodded, letting his eyes shut as he took a deep breath. 

'' Alright, let's do this.'' Mo said as she and Wendy held their hands above Loke's form. A soft green light flowed from Wendy's hands, mixing with the golden light coming from Mo's. 

The two of them reached out, searching for the source of the dark energy keeping Loke here. There was not much of a trail to follow in finding it, but with the two of them working together they were able to find it within minutes. 

'' It looks so strange.'' Mo whispered. '' This magic, it's really dark.'' 

'' It reeks of death.'' Wendy whispered, voice trembling. 

There was silence for a moment or two. 

Then Lucy watched as the light emitted from the two dragon slayers hands began to change in color. Instead of the golden green hue it was before, now it was turning the same shade of purple as when Loke had been attacked. 

'' What on earth?'' Natsu whispered. 

'' What's happening here?'' Ray asked. 

'' The dark magic is forcing their healing back.'' Carla said. '' You have to try harder child. I know you can do it.'' She called out to Wendy.

'' It's fighting us.'' Wendy called out. 

'' I don't know how much longer I can hold it.'' Mo admitted. 

Loke's eyes were open once again, and were filled with pain. 

'' I feel like my head's being split in two.'' Loke cried out. '' Make it stop!'' 

'' It's to much!'' Mo screamed as the purple light finally took over. 

There was a second of stillness, and then both Mo and Wendy were thrown back by the dark energy. Wendy landed on one of the nearby cots, the wind knocked out of her. Mo hit the wall behind her, sliding down to the floor. 

'' Mo-chan!'' ray rushed to her partners side in terror, Carla doing the same with Wendy. '' Are you ok Mo-chan?'' Ray asked the young dragon slayer. 

'' I'm alright.'' Mo assured. Don't worry about me.'' She stated.

'' Are you sure?'' Happy piped up from where he was hovering just a few feet away. '' That hit was pretty rough.'' He stated. 

'' I'm sure you silly tomcat.'' Mo stated with a playful smile thrown towards the blue exceed.

'' What on earth was that?'' Lucy asked. '' I've never seen anything like it before.'' she stated as she rushed to Loke's side. 

'' It was some kind of a seal I think.'' Wendy explained. 

'' A seal? What are you talking about?'' Lucy asked as she took Loke's had into her own. He had pain written across his face, his eyes scrunched up in utter agony. Just what had happened to her spirit when Mo and Wendy tried to help? 

'' I've never seen it used before, but I remember reading about it when I was still with Cait Shelter. There were some old tombs on lost magic in the libraries that I was often reading when I wasn't on any jobs.'' Wendy explained. '' This kind of magic acts like a block almost, keeping what ever it touches usually trapped where they stand.'' 

'' But Loke's still able to move. This couldn't possibly be the same thing.'' Mo pointed out. 

'' It could be in Loke's case, because I think who ever cast this spell placed it on his gate, not on him specifically.'' Carla explained 

'' How on earth could something like that be done?'' Natsu asked in confusion. '' There's no way this guy should have been able to reach it. He would have had to pass into the spirit world, right?'' He questioned. 

'' Not if the spirit was present.'' Wendy said. 

'' Loke was standing right in front of me when the spell was cast. He had jumped in the way of the blast to protect me.'' 

Lucy's eyes suddenly went wide open. 

'' No, he was not even aiming for me. He knew that Loke would try to get in the way. He did that on purpose to make sure that his attack struck him down.'' She whispered. 

'' But why did this happen?'' Natsu asked. '' It's been years since Loke lived on earth along side us. There shouldn't be anyone out there who holds a grudge against him.'' 

'' Maybe there's something that he's not telling us.'' Happy suggested. 

'' I wouldn't say that Happy, you might make him mad.'' Ray warned. 

'' No...... Happy's right.'' Loke groaned as he slowly sat up in the bed. Lucy stayed at his side, a worried look on her face as she watched her spirit struggle to sit up. 

'' What are you talking about Loke?'' Lucy asked. 

'' When Karen died, there were people from Blue Pegasus who came after me.'' Loke said. 

'' What does she have to do with this?'' Lucy asked. 

'' And who is this Karen person you're talking about?'' Natsu asked. 

'' Idiot, you forgot what he told us.'' Mo mumbled, smacking the man in the arm. '' Karen was his previous key holder who died because she refused to let Aries go from her contract, far to stubborn to listen to his pleas.'' Mo explained. 

'' Do you think that this mage that attacked you was one from Blue Pegasus?'' Wendy asked. 

'' Not for sure.'' Loke stated. '' I had never seen him before, but he knew who I was and what I had done.'' He explained. 

'' With this seal on your gate we won't be able to send you back, which leaves you vulnerable to attack.'' Mo whispered. 

'' We won't let that happen.'' Natsu stated. '' We need to get out there and find this guy before he comes back to take you out.'' 

'' We'll do what ever we can to help rid the seal from your gate as well, though this lost magic is rather malevolent. It may be difficult to do.'' Wendy warned. 

'' As long as its done in three years I think I can manage.'' Loke assured the sky maiden. 

'' We may need Levy's help on this one.'' Mo stated. 

'' And Cana to get a reading on where this guy is.'' Lucy commented. 

'' Then we don't have a moment to lose. Let's get started.'' Natsu stated. 


End file.
